theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations
The United Nations is a coalition of 195 nations on the planet Earth and an international body formed for the purposes of negotiation and peacekeeping as well as humanitarian projects. As of 2029, nearly all of the Earth's nations have joined the organization. Despite this it is often criticized as being ineffectual in resolving international disputes and ongoing conflicts. The Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force (AECIF) is fielded and operated under the United Nations Security Council. History The United Nations was formed in the aftermath of World War II. It is a successor to the failed League of Nations, serving the same purpose as an international regulatory body to unify the countries of Earth in a common purpose. In 1948 the United Nations ratified the 1948 Universal Declaration of Human Rights, declaring that all humanoids are to be and should be equal under the law in all signatory countries. This document however was not legally binding, though states such as the Elvish Kingdom of Tralar appreciated the gesture and expressed their approval. In the 1960s the United Nations approved for the Kingdom of Tralar to be isolated from the modern world at their own request, allowing NATO and the European Union powers to construct a border wall around the Elf kingdom to restrict access. This decision would prove controversial in the decades to come because of the perception that it was made out of guilt, and for the heavy financial burden it would end up placing upon European nations. In the 1980s, the United Nations became embroiled in a desperate crisis as countries globally experienced parahuman uprisings during the Type-III Awakening Incident. During this turbulent time in world history the United Nations proved instrumental and extremely important on unifying its members states to act against the ongoing threat and to develop contingency and action plans to combat the rising threat and to enact damage control that had already resulted from violent, unchecked parahuman activity. It undertook both peacekeeping operations and relief efforts for areas that had been stricken with devastation. In 1991, the members of the United Nations proposed and ratified the 1991 Type-III Regulatory Treaty which was signed by a majority of its member states, notable exceptions to this including the United States, China, many African countries, and the Soviet Union. Modern Day The United Nations continues to serve as the international coalition for cooperation and mediation between countries on Earth. It regularly undertakes humanitarian initiatives and is often considered the face of the international community, as the United Nations is the body in which nations can express grievances, praise or condemn others. All countries on Earth with few exceptions are involved in some capacity with the UN. Due to the 1991 treaty and the AECIF, the United Nations is the foremost authority on parahumans and supernatural incidents, though this has been criticized by many politicians and citizens of its member states. 2029 At a United Nations assembly in September 2029, the representative from the Republic of Bindroul criticized ongoing aid efforts to the northern Elvish Kingdoms in Europe and the continued funding of the Tralar Border Wall, declaring it to be an unfair exchange where the kingdoms benefited at the expense of all other states. They, along with countries, jointly expressed their frustration with the AECIF, especially bringing to attention their lack of response during the Korean nuclear crisis earlier that year and ongoing failure to maintain a robust defense within the frontier states that were constantly threatened by metahuman activities on the border between the Arabian Peninsula and Africa. Organization The United Nations has several different components and divisions within its structure that carry out different tasks and are entrusted with differing responsibilities. The headquarters of the United Nations is currently in New York City, United States. Despite being in New York, the ground upon which the headquarters is built is not considered to be a part of the USA and is classified as International Territory. Additional headquarters exist in Geneva, in the European Union. UN General Assembly The UN General Assembly is the main regulatory and legislative body of the organization, and consists of delegates from over 195 members states. In the General Assembly international issues are discussed and resolutions are proposed to address ongoing events and areas of conflict. The General Assembly meets at the United Nations headquarters and assembly hall in New York City in September of every year. UN Peacekeeping Forces UN Peacekeepers are dispatched throughout the world to respond to crises that befall its member states and to restore order to areas stricken by warfare, political destabilization, high crime and lack of proper law enforcement or troubled areas of military conflict. The UN Peacekeepers were crucial to helping restore order during the frenzy of the parahuman uprising. The Peacekeepers consist of military personnel from its member states, and are sent in with the approval of the UN Security Council. In the aftermath of the Korean War, these forces made an appearance in the newly annexed North Korean territory to keep order and aid in humanitarian relief efforts. UN Security Council The United Nations Security council (UNSC) oversees responses to key international emergencies and conflicts, and is charged with oversight of ACEIF. The United States, Soviet Union, and China are permanent members of this security council, despite the fact that they are all not signatories of the 1991 treaty, giving them a high degree of power over the AECIF's internal affairs despite themselves not participating in it. This conflict was brought to attention especially after the Korean War, where non-signatory China's veto vote prevented the organization from deploying its forces in the conflict, resulting in heavy casualties taken by the alliance in their battle against the North Korean regime. Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force The Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force is a United Nations agency dedicated to containing the threat of parahumans and keeping a vigilant watch over any powered activity occurring within its jurisdiction, which consists of all member states that have signed the 1991 treaty. The AECIF prioritizes overall global stability and containment measures rather than threat elimination in its missions, and has the objective of researching and regulating Type-III individuals with the goal of preventing another disastrous Awakening Incident. Notable Locations North America * United States of America ** United Nations Headquarters, New York City Europe * United Kingdom ** AECIF Headquarters, London * Switzerland ** United Nations Office, Geneva Category:United Nations Category:United Nations Organizations